The present invention relates to a light assembly, and particularly to devices for shedding light on a workpiece during operation of a power tool, such as a hand-held rotary power tool.
Hand-held power tools have been used by individuals for many decades. Such individuals include craftsman, repairman, hobbyists, and woodworkers to name a few. From the day that the power drill replaced the brace and bit, hand-held tools have greatly simplified most craft and/or repair projects and, perhaps most significantly, brought such projects within the grasp of the non-professional. Throughout its development, the power drill has been adapted to a variety of tasks, nearly all predicated on replacing the drill bit with a specialized tool. For instance, special bits have been developed for creating different types of holes in a workpiece. Other attachments allow a power drill to act as a screwdriver or sander. Still other attachment bits convert the power drill to a router capable of producing intricate patterns and scrollwork in a workpiece.
Power tools have evolved from the bulky pistol grip type drill to a more compact, “pencil” type tool. Smaller hand-held tools are available for performing very intricate cuts in a workpiece. Other hand-held power tools and attachments have been developed to allow a held-held drill to function like a coping saw or jig saw. In all of these applications, the ability to see the workpiece is critical. The development of smaller hand-held tools and streamlined support jigs has helped provide as un-obstructed view of the workpiece as possible. However, a clear view may be insufficient if the workpiece is not adequately illuminated.
A well lighted work area is obviously desirable, but is only half the battle. Even with the best stationary lighting, shadows can plague the home craftsman or repairman. Moreover, not all craft and/or repair operations need to occur at a well-lighted workbench. Consequently, there is a need for a light source that can be associated with a power tool and that eliminates the lighting problems that are present with prior work area lighting solutions. There is also a need for a light source that can be readily associated with a number of tools in the work shop.